OS: Soulagement
by allylicity
Summary: Depuis bientôt 6 mois, Oliver gère son quotidien entre son fils William, l'équipe et son boulot en essayant d'oublier l'énorme perte qu'il avait subie sur l'île : Felicity. Mais Lyla a une nouvelle à lui annoncer… (Olicity)


**OS : Soulagement**

 **Depuis bientôt 6 mois, Oliver gère son quotidien entre son fils William, l'équipe et son boulot en essayant d'oublier l'énorme perte qu'il avait subie sur l'île : Felicity. Mais Lyla a une nouvelle à lui annoncer… (Olicity)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit Os sur le début que j'imagine pour la saison 6.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver rentra de la Mairie tard ce soir-là. Théa et William l'attendaient.

« _Bonsoir vous deux_ , dit le jeune homme, la mine fatiguée, en recevant de pleins fouet son fils dans les bras.

Théa finissait de faire la vaisselle et vint faire la bise à son frère.

 _\- Toujours sur le dossier du parc Jenkins ?_

 _\- Ne n'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais._

 _\- Papa, tata Théa et moi on a mangé des spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise et des boulettes maison !_

Oliver se mit à genoux pour parler à son fils, copie conforme de lui :

 _\- Et ben dis donc tu en as de la chance. J'espère que vous m'en avez laissé, mais en attendant va te brosser les dents chéries, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller au lit._

William hocha la tête, l'air un peu déçu, fit un bisou à Théa et rejoignit la salle de bain à l'étage du duplex, acheté il y a quelques temps par l'archer.

Théa croisa les bras :

 _\- Tu devrais aménager tes horaires, ça fait un mois que tu es à la mairie non-stop ou au repère. William le voit. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui._

Oliver souffla :

 _\- Désolé que tu fasses la nounou, je peux trouver quelqu'un si…_

 _\- Ollie ! J'adore m'occuper de mon neveu, ce n'est pas le problème. Il a besoin de toi Oliver mais depuis quelques semaines tu es ailleurs._

 _\- Ça va faire six mois Théa,_ répondit l'archer, la voix brisée.

Le silence se fit.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient revenus de Lian Liu. Six mois qu'ils avaient enterré leurs proches : Nyssa, Malcolm, Samantha et Felicity. Théa et Oliver s'en souvenaient comme si c'était hier : l'explosion de l'île, les corps retrouvés à moitié méconnaissable si bien qu'il fallut les dossiers dentaires pour les identifier. Et surtout, une immense peine et la colère d'avoir était impuissant.

Olier pensait avoir vécu l'enfer sur l'île, mais devoir enterrer Felicity a été encore pire. Enfin les choses semblaient s'arranger entre eux et voilà que la femme qu'il aime lui été arracher monstrueusement.

Le deuil, l'archer ne l'avait pas fait, trop occupé à obtenir la garde de son fils et à prendre soin de lui pour l'aider à traverser la perte de sa maman. Puis il fallait arranger sa vie : un nouvel appartement, continuer à honorer ses fonctions de Maire comme il se doit, et surtout continuer ses activités de justicier.

Bien sûr, l'équipe était compréhensive par rapport à William et Oliver patrouillait au maximum trois dans la semaine. Oliver voulait faire plus mais une conversation avec John sur la paternité le convainc de lever le pied.

Mais à l'approche de ces six mois, Oliver ne cessait de faire des cauchemars des événements sur l'île, de rêver de Felicity apeurée, mourant emportée par l'explosion. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour évacuer la peine, si bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il en oublier son fils. Théa venait de lui ouvrir les yeux.

 _\- Tu as raison Speedy, je vais aménager mes horaires dès demain. Je préparerais le diner, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Je ferais venir John, Lyla et John Jr comme ça William s'amusera._

 _\- Avec plaisir grand-frère,_ répondit Théa avec un grand sourire. J'apporterais le dessert.

 _\- Ça marche._

Oliver rejoint son fils, installé dans son lit, prêt à dormir. Le jeune homme se posa sur le lit.

 _\- Je suis désolé William de ne pas avoir été souvent là ces dernières semaines, je vais faire des efforts._

 _\- Plus de travail tard ?_ demanda le petit avec espoir. Oliver souriait.

 _\- Non. Et demain, John va venir avec Lyla et John Jr._

 _\- Chouette !_ s'exclama William avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père. _Merci papa._

 _\- Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir._

 _\- OK,_ dit le garçon avant de se retourner pour prendre la photo de sa mère et de lui, l'embrassant. _Bonne nuit maman._

Oliver avait le cœur lourd mais resta impassible. William reposa la photo et fis un bisou à son père.

 _\- Bonne nuit papa._

 _\- Bonne nuit chéri. »_

Le jeune homme quitta la chambre et après un bon repas et une longue douche, il s'installa dans son lit. Lui aussi prit une photo se trouvant sur sa table de nuit : une photo de lui et Felicity prise à Ivy Town peu avant leur retour ici.

Elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche et bleu. Son sourire…Oliver sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne la reverrait jamais, n'entendrait plus son babillage, ne sentirait plus sa peau sous ses doigts.

Oliver s'endormit la photo à côté de lui dans le lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver tenu ses promesses. Après avoir amené William à l'école, le jeune homme se rendit à la mairie, demandant à voir sa secrétaire pour reprogrammer son agenda. Finalement, ce fut plus facile qu'il le prévu.

L'archer appela John pour l'inviter lui et sa famille ce soir. John lui répondit positivement avec le seul risque que Lyla vienne un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Sur ce, après une journée bien remplie, Oliver quitta la mairie en début d'après-midi, afin d'avoir le temps pour faire les courses pour le dîner, de faire un peu de ménage et enfin d'aller lui-même chercher son fils à l'école, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Le temps fila à toute vitesse et John arriva vers les six heures, le temps de laisser John Jr et William jouer tous les deux. Les deux amis se descendaient une bière dans la cuisine où Oliver finissait de préparer le repas. Ils parlèrent du repère, du boulot mais Oliver voyait que John semblait préoccupé :

« _Que se passe-t-il John ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Lyla revient très tard en ce moment d'A.R.G.U.S. et je la sens sur la défensive, comme si elle me cachait quelque chose._

 _\- En même temps, elle dirige plusieurs projets secrets._

 _\- Oui mais là, c'est étrange Oliver._

 _\- Dis-toi qu'elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête._

 _\- Oui,_ dit Digg en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière. _Merci de nous avoir invité, John Jr est ravi._

 _\- Je l'ai fait pour William. J'ai décidé de lever le pied à la mairie._

Les deux amis se regardèrent et John comprit tout de suite :

 _\- Ça va faire six mois._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Avec le temps, ça ira mieux Oliver,_ lança John compatissant à la peine de son ami. Pour lui aussi la perte de Felicity avait été terrible.

 _\- J'essaie juste de vivre pour William, je veux qu'il soit heureux._

John se sentait très mal pour Oliver. Mais il fallait avancer.

 _\- Oliver, il faut dépasser tout ça. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier, bien sûr, moi aussi je n'oublierais jamais, mais, il faut continuer de vivre, non seulement pour ton fils, mais pour toi._

 _\- Tu sais John, j'ai subi la perte de beaucoup de mes proches et de ma famille, mais là…c'est trop dur._

 _\- Felicity ne voudrait pas que tu survives, elle aimerait que…_

 _\- Elle n'est plus là et ne parle pas en son nom ! Plus jamais_! » dit Oliver en haussant le ton, brisant sa bouteille de bière.

Heureusement pas de dégâts. John resta silencieux et attendit que son ami se calme. Oliver surveilla les casseroles sur le feu, puis engagea la conversation sur la saison de basket qui allait bientôt se terminer, jusqu'à ce que Théa arrive.

* * *

Oliver et ses invités allaient passer au dessert lorsque Lyla arriva enfin, la mine grave.

 _« Ça va chérie ?_ demanda John, inquiet.

Lyla se contenta de regarder Oliver et de mettre sa serviette de table et de commencer son repas.

 _\- Oui John._

Le repas continua, les deux petits garçons, étant partis jouer, Lyla se mit à parler :

 _\- J'ai attendu d'avoir la confirmation par moi-même avant de vous l'annoncer._

John, Théa et Oliver se regardèrent avant de dévisager Lyla.

 _\- Dis-nous tout,_ ordonna John. _Je savais que quelque chose se tramer._

Lyla ne se vexa même pas, elle appréhendait tellement la réaction de chacun.

 _\- Lyla, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Oliver.

 _\- Depuis ce qu'il s'est passer sur l'île, j'ai continué à mettre des hommes pour tout passer au peigne fin et je n'ai rien obtenu, enfin je le pensais._

 _\- Ok…_ dit Théa, un peu perdu.

 _\- En ce moment, en parallèle, je traque l'organisation H.E.L.I.X. et surtout leur leader, Caden James qui s'est enfuit il y a quelques mois. Jusqu'il y a trois semaines, je n'avais rien et un de mes informaticiens m'a trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec Felicity._

 _\- Normal, Felicity a travaillée quelque mois pour eux donc, c'est normal que tes agents…_ commença Oliver avant d'être interrompu par Lyla.

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ça ne remonte pas à plus de six mois. Chaque hackeur a l'habitude dans ses messages ou codes, programmes, de laisser leur signature, une sorte d'empreinte sur le web._

 _\- Felicity le faisait tout le temps_ , se rappela Oliver en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. _Elle aurait laissé un message avant de mourir ?_

Lyla souffla un bon coup avant de lancer sa réponse :

 _\- Ce n'était pas un message posthume Oliver. Felicity a écrit un message SOS il y a trois semaines. Sur le moment j'ai pensé comme toi mais quand mon agent m'a montré ça, j'ai éplucher l'enquête effectuée sur l'île et les autopsies… Ce n'était pas le corps de Felicity sur l'île. Prometheus avait dû prévoir la suite avec Caden James._

 _\- Que…Quoi_? balbutia Oliver au bord de craquer. _Qu'est-ce que les deux ont à avoir ?!_

 _\- J'ai fait des recherches pour retracer les derniers jours d'Adrian et j'ai un cliché où on le voit avec le leader d'H.E.L.I.X._

Tout le monde garda le silence un instant, le choc sans doute. Oliver posa la question une dernière fois :

 _\- Tu me dis que Felicity est vivante ?!_

 _\- Oui Oliver. Je l'ai vu, on a été la secourir, elle était retenue par l'organisation, mais sachant qu'on allait débarquer, ils l'ont laissé là._

 _\- Ou est-elle ?_ demanda John, au bord des larmes tout comme Théa.

 _\- Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver par avion._ _D'ici une ou deux heures et notre équipe médicale et de débriefing va la prendre en charge. J'attendais de la ramener avant de vous le dire. Ça a été très dur de vous le cacher ces dernières semaines,_ dit la jeune femme à son mari.

John se leva et alla embrasser tendrement sa femme.

 _\- Merci chérie. C'est un miracle. »_

Théa remercia Lyla et observait surtout son frère, qui semblait ailleurs. L'émotion sans doute.

* * *

Théa se proposa de garder les garçons ici, tandis que Oliver, Lyla et John se rendaient à la base de l'organisation menée par Mme Diggle.

Oliver avait embrassé son fils et depuis, il gardait le silence, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne croirait ça que lorsqu'il verrait Felicity en vrai.

L'avion s'était posé depuis dix minutes. Lyla et les autres arrivèrent vers les médecins :

« _Madame_ , Monsieur le Maire.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda John.

 _\- Pour l'instant nous effectuons les tests généraux pour savoir si Miss Smoak ne souffre d'aucunes carences, traumatismes ou autres. Pour l'instant, elle reste muette. Je viendrais vous chercher pour venir la voir._

 _\- Vous êtes certains que c'est elle ?_ demanda Oliver la voix rauque.

 _\- Oui Monsieur le maire, nous en sommes certains. »_

Les trois amis patientèrent ensemble, l'attente semblait infinie.

Et ils furent autorisés à la voir. Ils s'avancèrent avec appréhension vers la pièce munie d'une grande fenêtre d'observation. Oliver crut défaillir en voyant la jeune femme, recroquevillée contre le mur d'en face, légèrement amaigrie et regardant d'un air méfiant tout autour d'elle.

« _C'est mieux que tu y ailles en premier Oliver_ , dit John, ému tout comme lui.

Oliver hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce tout doucement, et ne put se retenir plus longtemps devant l'évidence :

 _\- Mon dieu, c'est vrai tu es là_ , dit-il la voix serrée.

Felicity le regardait longuement et s'approcha lentement. Une fois près de lui, elle tendit sa main pour caresser la joue baignée de larmes de l'archer et souriait :

 _\- C'est bien moi,_ dit-elle avant de se blottir contre le jeune homme.

 _\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je n'arrivais pas à avancer sans toi,_ continua l'archer toujours en train de pleurer.

 _\- J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais vous revoir._

L'archer continua d'enlacer et d'embrasser les cheveux de la belle blonde.

 _\- C'est fini, tu es en sécurité, tu es à la maison. »_

Lyla et John assistaient aux retrouvailles de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et s'enlacèrent, tous deux émus par ce qu'il se passer.

Enfin Oliver et Felicity pourraient être heureux.


End file.
